


A Lucky Man

by cmshaw



Category: due South
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-16
Updated: 2002-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny smiled sadly. "I would very much like to help you," he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lucky Man

Ray turned gracefully on his toes, without looking down and without catching his heels on the floorboards this time. He walked slowly and deliberately across the room, turned successfully again, and sighed in relief. Benny was giving him a very strange look, stranger than was usual even for Benny.

"What?" he asked.

Benny blinked. "It's nothing, Ray," he said. "I'm simply observing how your gait is changed. You're accentuating the curvature in the lumbar region--"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Does it look right?" He held out one foot and angled it from side to side to admire the shoe.

"Ah, yes," Benny said. "Yes, it looks -- quite nice."

"Good," Ray grumbled. "For how much it hurts it really ought to."

Immediately Benny was moving forward. "Are you feeling pressure on your toes?" he asked.

"No, it's the ankle -- hey!" he said, as Benny dropped down and put his hands on Ray's foot. He hopped backward and caught his balance awkwardly. "What are you doing?"

Benny looked up from where he was kneeling in front of Ray. "The support provided by the shoe to the ankle is of paramount importance, Ray," he said earnestly.

An earnest Benny on his knees was not an image Ray needed. "They're fine. Come on, I'm getting the hang of it now. See?" He stepped back and swept around the room -- he just couldn't stop thinking of everything he did as dramatic, in shoes like these. "So really," he said, trying to change the subject, "what do you think Ray's face will look like when he sees this?"

Behind him, Benny sighed. "I don't know," he said.

Ray spun around and posed. "He likes stiletto heels, right? Stupid question--of course he likes stiletto heels. All guys like 'em."

"Quite possibly true," Benny said, "although difficult to prove. I will grant that I've never noticed it disproved."

Ray grinned, already anticipating Kowalski's reaction. "What else does he like?" he asked.

Benny, sitting now on the edge of Ray's bed, shrugged. "In what context, Ray?"

"You know what I mean," Ray said, annoyed. "Red lipstick? Eye shadow? What's too much?"

"Are you asking about Ray Kowalski's standards for such things?" Benny said.

"Yes! So tell me," Ray said.

"But I'm not Ray Kowalski," Benny said. "I can't speak for him."

Ray sighed. He put his hands on his hips, realized how that would look, and waved them about irritably instead. "You worked with the guy for how long?"

"I assure you that we never had cause to discuss eye shadow," Benny said.

Ray sighed again. "Look, Benny. I'm trying to get something started with this guy. We're going to a costume party. I want to attract his attention. Can you help me out here or not?"

Benny smiled sadly. "I would very much like to help you," he said.

"Good," Ray said. He walked back across the room. "Can you at least tell me if I'm moving my hips right?"

"Yes," Benny said, "you are." He cleared his throat. "Ray Kowalski is a lucky man," he said.

Ray turned on his toes again. "Ha! Tell him that, will you?"

Benny was still giving him that little smile. "I will," he said.


End file.
